Character Spotlights
by SnowFairyLove
Summary: Little Snippets on Fairy Tail Characters in 300 words! Whoo! By the way, this has no parings other that the cannon ones, like Azlack and Bisca, for example! Sorry if you wanted parings!
1. Juvia Lockser

Juvia was always alone, even in the company of other people. She loved the rain, well, more of grew to love it. She wasn't one to trust people so blindly. She had made that mistake once before. She trusted Phantom Lord, yet they treated her like nothing more than trash at first. Eventually it became too much for her. And she lashed out, nearly killing Totomaru. He steered clear of her for a while. But the attack had many eyes looking her way, most were in fear, others were in admiration, but one was in cunning. Yes, that was the Master she had trusted so blindly, the one who led her astray from her path in the light to one that of darkness.

Juvia often wishes if she could have a do-over, to fix all her wrongs, but in some ways she was happy with how things ended up. If things had been different, whether it be the constant rain following her or the fact that she joined Phantom Lord. She's happy it happened, she had made a few friends along the way, like Gajeel. When her guild had blatantly attacked Fairy Tail was the day her heart was swayed, no, gently shoved into the light. Correction, it was her fight with Gray Fullbuster, the man who showed her the sun. The man who gave her a light to follow. That is why Juvia had fallen for Gray. She owes her life to him, and the only way she can pay him back is by being there for him, just as he was for her. And to save him just like he saved her countless times. That is how she shows her admiration for him, by devoting herself to the very man who saved her from her very own darkness.

_**So When I can't post chapters for my stories and it's been a while, I'm going to post little Character Spotlights, this one being Juvia. But I want you guys to review telling me which Fairy Tail Character you want me to do next! I did Juvia first because personally I don't think she gets enough credit as a character, but thats just me. **_

_**Anywho, Love and Lucky,**_

_**-SFL**_


	2. Lisanna Strauss

Lisanna felt empty on the inside, cold and scared. She missed the warmth of her friends. She felt her eyes get heavy and her body seemed to get lighter. She knew she was dying. She couldn't respond to her sister's cries. She couldn't make a sound. She wanted nothing more than to shout her love of her sister and brother and Fairy Tail to the world. She felt alone, and that scared her. She awoke in a strange world, one where magic is unable to be used. Then she came across people who had recognized her and people she recognized but they were not her friends and family. No, she had not a clue who they were but she trusted them.

She lived with them for two years, two long, hard years. She cried when she saw Natsu again, her Natsu at least. The Natsu from Earthland. Her heart beat faster as he welcome her home from the fiasco in Edolas. She felt warmth for the first time since she appeared in this world. For the longest time, she thought she was in a dream or a twisted version of Heaven. Lisanna returned home, her true home. The one with her brother and sister. The one with her childhood crush, Natsu. She had missed him the most, being as she love him. Yet, once she returned, she saw him with Lucy Heartfilia, a girl who had joined after she had "died and resurrected". She remembered smiling softly at the two, both of whom are oblivious and in denial to both themselves and each other. If anyone knew Natsu, it was her and she could tell how he felt about Lucy, by the way he defended her, the way he protected her. And Lisanna was perfectly happy with it like that.

* * *

Well, here's Lisanna Strauss.

This is just my interpretation of how these characters in case it wasn't clear in the last update, I MEAN ANY FAIRY TAIL CHARACTER, NOT JUST FROM THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD!

Anyway, I promised a very good friend of mine, Angelchild4243, I would do Levy McGarden next. But please let me know who you want chapter 4 to be!

AND PLEASE! PLEASE! Check her out! She writes really, really good death note fanfictions! (Well fanfiction at the moment). Honestly, she knows what's she's doing! So Go Give Her Some Love!

Anywho, Love and Lucky, -SFL


	3. Levy McGarden

Levy was a quiet little girl, keeping to herself and not particularly enjoying the company of anything but her books. She was happy to be added to Team Shadow Gear with Jet and Droy, to have friends to be by her side. She had been abandoned as a child, unable to remember almost nothing about her parents, and as far as she was concerned Master Makarov was her father, since he had found her as a toddler. She had been crying her eyes out. The only memory she had of her parents was that they had told her to stay in the spot that they had left her. She had waited almost two days before Makarov had found her. Levy was scared at first, not sure if she should trust the man in front of her, but in the end she had made the best decision of her life. He raised her from afar, but books are the things that taught her to survive. She was reading at an advanced level at the age of five, and at the age ten, she was translating between languages with ease. Her first mission with Jet and Droy had been a disaster but they were persistent. She supported them just as much as they supported her. She refused to look down on herself, at least, she did. When Phantom Lord attacked, she felt useless, weak, and pitiful. She had given it her all but she didn't get a chance to fight, not for her, not for her team, not for her family. Gajeel had scared her at first, but as she grew to understand him she grew to care more and more about him. She had learned that even the worst of people can change. That's just something you can't learn in books.

* * *

Well, this is a little present for my good friend, Angelchild4243. She wanted Levy so she will get!

Vote in the reviews who you want in the next spotlight! It can be any character from Fairy Tail.


	4. Lucy Heartfilia

Lucy suffered. End of statement. She suffered though the neglect of her father, the loss of her mother, and then the loss of her father. She suffered. Yet, she still found a reason to smile. That made her amazing. She wanted nothing more than to be happy, so she thought running away would give her that. She wanted to run and be free from the hardships of being an heiress.

And so she went, and landed herself in Hargeon. She was saved by Natsu. Then Joined Fairy Tail. She found a home, until her father found someone he could marry her off to. So he hired Phantom Lord to attack her precious guild. She was beaten and bruised, yet she came out okay. She approached her father about this and ended up telling him she hated him, never knowing that she would later regret never making up with him. After Phantom Lord, Lucy received Leo's key. She saved him by insulting the King of the Celestial Plain, the Spirit King. She helped save Erza at the Tower of Heaven, performed her first Unison Raid there. She fought a notorious Dark Guild, Oracion Sies, side by side with new and old friends. She went to Edolas and helped save their world, and in turn helped bring Mirajane and Elfmans's little sister, Lisanna, home. She survived Tenroujima. She survived Acnologia. She did her best in the Grand Magic Games. She closed the Eclipse Gate, meaning she saved the world from 1000 dragons. When you add up all her achievements, can you really call her weak? Sure, she stresses out over rent and is part of Fairy Tail's strongest, and most destructive, team. It's clear she's earned a place in Fairy Tail's big, loving, and destructive family. 'Cause that is where she belongs.

* * *

_**Well this was Lucy!I hope I got her just right. I'm making each one in 300 words so it's hard to catch them in just that amount. Well, anyway, I'm currently sick as a cat and I wish I could strengthen my immune system but doctors pump me with medicine and nothing works. (IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, READ MY PROFILE.) So, I'm working on Hated With Love and another story (GaLu)**_Leoslady4ever**_ is beta reading for me. If you don't already, go check her out, she's amazingly talented! _**

**_Let me know who I should do next because I was thinking about doing Jude or Ivan but I dunno yet. _**

**_Love 'n Lucky,_**

**_-SFL_**


	5. Mirajane Strauss

_**Real quick guys and girls! This does contain spoilers for those of you who have not read Chapter 381 of the manga. Seeing as Mira... Well Go read it to find out okay!**_

_**Anyway onward!**_

* * *

Mira was always the mother of her siblings. She took care of them, protected them against monsters, and saved their village. When she discovered that she had Take-Over magic, she was disgusted with herself. She even tried leaving her precious siblings at Fairy Tail, thinking they would be happy there, with other children. When she was leaving, they found her and showed her that she wasn't alone, that at they were just like her. That they were Take-Over mages, too.

So, she stayed in Fairy Tail. She became and S-Class mage and gained a new rival, Erza Scarlet. She helped her siblings. She watched her sister fall in love and raise an exceed with Natsu. She fell in love with the people in the guild with her, Laxus, Erza, Natsu, Macao, and Wakaba. They all held special places in her heart. She was happy there, despite her not showing it that entirely well. She was violent but that was her way of showing it. That all changed the day Lisanna "died". She became numb on the inside, and that blocked her magic flow. The trauma of failing to keep her promise to protect her siblings resulted in the loss of most of her magic. She became nicer towards people, remembering how Lisanna would always tell her to do so. So, she did. She watched Elfman tear himself apart, since he blamed himself, and knew she could do little about it. She and Elfman made a new promise. That they would keep Lisanna alive by storing her memory in their hearts. She became the barmaid at Fairy Tail, never to take a job again. When Lisanna returned from Edolas, she was relieved and happy to see her family, Fairy Tail included, whole again. For the first time in forever that is.

* * *

_**Hiya!**_

_**I hope you guys liked it, I read the latest chapter yesterday, and I was so inspired to do Mira!**_

_**Next Chapter- Laxus!**_

_**Please leave your suggestions in the reviews, I write their names on a piece of paper and draw them out! It's completely random!**_

_**Love 'n Lucky,**_

_**-SFL**_


	6. Laxus Dreyar

Laxus felt stupid and weak and useless. He was magically unstable. Something his father constantly reminded him of. He didn't want to disappoint his father. So he readily took his father's offer to make him stronger, even though he had no idea what he was getting into. He didn't know Ivan was not to strengthen his son's weak body, but to harness the Lacrima when Laxus grows older, knowing it to be a valuable asset. When Makarov had found out, he had blown up over the incident. A few weeks later, Makarov excommunicated Ivan, leaving Laxus upset and wounded.

As Laxus grew older, he became more selfish and arrogant compared to his normal happy and bubbly childhood. He began to insult his fellow guild members and refused to help when Phantom Lord was attacking. Later he committed the biggest sin he'd ever have to atone for; Fantasia. He forced his guild mates against each other. He didn't realize the damage was done. As a result, he was excommunicated. He traveled by himself, thinking over his actions. He later went to visit the First Master of Fairy Tail's grave. That's when everything hit the fan. He had no intention of seeing his grandfather, nor stumbling upon the S-Class Exams. He took down Hades, saying they should make a grave for him to pay respects to as well. After the defeat of Hades, he and Fairy Tail were faced with a new challenge; Acnologia. He joined the circle of hopeful mages, holding his grandfather's hand tightly.

He survived the ordeal, and after Gildarts's permission, rejoined Fairy Tail. He participated in the GMG. He faced his father and his father's guild. He took each of them down. Nullpudding, for Gray. Flare, for Lucy. He's a fairy, something that will and never can change.

* * *

_**Hiya, guys and girls!**_

_**It's been awhile since I've posted anything... (Calm down it's only been five days since the publishing of Fairy's Fall...)**_

_**Well, if my inner-self will calm down. You guys can tell me who I should do next. **_

_**Personally I wanna do someone outside of the Fairy Tail Guild but mehh that's just me *cough cough hint hint***_

_**Love & Lucky,**_

_**-SFL**_


End file.
